A business object (BO) is a software entity representing real-world items used during the transaction of business. BOs are model-based data structures and may include any suitable data structure. For example, a business object may represent a business process or a business document such as a sales order, a purchase order, or an invoice. A BO may also represent items such as a product, a business partner, or a piece of equipment. A BO may capture a business process that extends across multiple business entities, departments, and organizations. The structure of a BO may be determined based on the requirements of a business scenario in which the business object is to be deployed.
Business analytics based on gathered and stored business related data may provide insights into the business processes and operations of the business. The data, or portions of the data, may be represented by BOs. Analytics may include transforming the gathered and stored data regarding a business in order to gain insights to the business processes related to the data. Business analytics may be used by a business to generate meaningful and timely insights into business processes.
Conventionally, transformations related to generating business analytics may be performed when the underlying data is searched, queried, and/or retrieved in fulfillment of the generating the desired business analytics. However, certain transformations may be repeated numerous times in generating, for example, certain business analytic reports that are repeatedly generated. Also, as the complexity and breadth of business data related to a business or enterprise expands, so too does the time and resources required to perform the transformations related to generating business analytics.
Accordingly, an efficient mechanism for representing and implementing transformations related to business objects, is addressed by some embodiments herein.